Users may seek to use electronic devices such as desktop computers, smartphones, tablets, and notebooks in order to access a secure resource or application over a network. For example, a user may direct a browser on a desktop computer to access a secure website through the internet. The user may be associated with an user identity, and the electronic device being used may be referred to as an endpoint device. Access to the secure resource, application, or website that contains the user-desired content may be controlled by a computing device, service, or application.
In order to reduce security vulnerabilities, access to the secure resource should be provided only if the user identity is properly validated and not compromised by security threats. Instead, if the user identity is detected to have been comprised by security threats, access to the secure resource should not be freely provided.